Balthazar
"I am the hand of the gods!" Balthazar is a 5-star Human Creature that is relatively abundant due to the many ways in which he can be acquired. His skill set revolves around Support, but most players will be interested in Balthazar for his Disposal skill, which is extremely useful at disrupting the enemy strategy. Choosing a deck for Balthazar can be difficult. With Humanity 7 being one of his Skills, players may be inclined to place him in an all-Human deck, but his Disposal skills so much more important than anything else he brings to the table, he is actually more powerful when coupled with Rebirth-type effects. Because of this, he is often most effective in a multi-faction deck with a Mortii hero. Balthazar makes an amazing addition to a Human deck in early game, while you're still struggling to find strong Tanks and Supports. Balthazar generally finds a home in mixed decks that focus on maximizing the destructive power of his Disposal skill through Rebirth, Recycle, Sacrifice and other similar Creature skills. It is not recommended that you ever Meld onto Balthazar, as this is a waste of Disposal creatures. Most players will instead opt to Meld Balthazar's Disposal skill onto a good 4-star carrier creature, such as: *Dullahan *Royal Dragon *Harbinger *Light Brave It is recommended that you hold onto this card. Acquiring Balthazar Balthazar is one of the handful of 5-star Creatures available through the Coupon Bag. He is also found in the Lucky Spin and Gem Bags, and Creature Shards can be awarded in high-level Gauntlet rounds. He can also be found in Mazes inside of Gold Chests or as rewards for completing a Maze in World 7 or beyond. It requires 50 Creature Shards to assemble this 5-star Creature. Skills * Maji Shield 7 ** Caps the amount of DMG a Magic attack can deal at 140. * Humanity 7 (Lv 5) ** Increases the ATK of your other Human Creatures by 175. * [[SDisposal (Lv 10)]] ** When played, sends 1 enemy Creature with the longest wait time to the graveyard and negates Rebirth. Power Chart Pictures H-Balthazar.jpg Balthazar backdrop.png Strategies and Tactics This card has Disposal. Disposal is an ability that can give the player much more control over the battlefield. Magi Shield 7 provide protection from Caster Creatures, while Humanity 7 greatly boosts the ATK of a Human Deck. Most players, however, will want to maximize the number of Disposal in a round. *Play Balthazar across from a heavy-hitting creature so that he dies faster. This allows him to be Recycled, Rebirthed or Revived faster and allowing him to cast Disposal Multiple Times. *Disposal has a predictable target, so always wait to deploy Balthazar when a good creature is the target (the longest wait timer, the furthest on the right if there is a tie). If the card has Stoneskin or Immunity, oh well :P Abundant uses of Immunity or Stoneskin can protect you from Balthazar. Make sure the higher-costing creatures are melded with stoneskin. Category:Disposal Creatures